August 2008
Legends in History Month, How to Become "Fairy Enchanted" August, 2008 Note: You can begin your quest for Fairy Enchantment at anytime during the month of August, and you can finish the quest at anytime during the month of September. Legends spring from a time which may predate even the earliest recorded history. They tell of peoples and places which are difficult to even imagine in our present world. However, these legends were very real to our ancestors and played a significant part in their culture and beliefs. Fairies are now a part of our world and each of us has the opportunity to experience the wonders of flight and fancy that define the legends surrounding fairy lore. However, some things in life can not be bought with gold or silver, but must instead be earned. This is true for the enchantment which makes experiencing the awe and mystery of fairies possible. To become fairy enchanted, you must embark on an Epic Quest which will be available throughout August. You can begin the quest anytime you wish during this month and upon completion you will receive your fairy enchantment. There are seven quests in all, each with a unique reward. As each quest is completed, you will receive a unique reward and the next Legend Pin. Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. Upon completion of the Epic Quest your reward will be fairy enchantment. This enchantment also comes with a fairy room which opens onto a fairy world. There is also a shop where you can get clothes for your fairy! The fairy enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. We hope you enjoy our Epic Quest and the enchantment of Fairies! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 1 Starts 7:00 A.M. Saturday August 3rd, 2008 The first quest about Legends in History includes a reward of 1,000 credits and the first Legend Pin the Sword in the Stone pin. Perhaps most importantly, this is your first step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 2 Starts 7:00 A.M. Sunday August 4, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our second quest! This quest seeks to discover a knowledge of dragons in legend and lore. Dragons have been both kind and brutal, and our second quest seeks to discover something of the nature of dragons. Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the second pin in the Legends in History Collection. For those who missed Day 1 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of August. Perhaps most importantly, this is your second step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 3 Starts 7:00 A.M. Saturday August 5th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our third quest! This quest seeks to explore the legends and history behind 'Merlin the Magician'! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the third pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Dragon Pin! Perhaps most importantly, this is your third step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 4 Starts 7:00 A.M. Wednesday August 6th, 2008 This is the fourth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest centers around one of the most beloved legendary animals of all time, the Unicorn! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fourth pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Unicorn Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of August. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fourth step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 5 Starts 7:00 A.M. Thursday August 7th, 2008 This is the fifth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest seeks to explore the depths of the ocean, and delve into the history of some of the most interesting legendary sea creatures! All peoples living next to the sea tell tales of immense monsters inhabiting the waters. Perhaps the tales originate from actual creatures living below the surface of the ocean, or just fabricated stories caused by one too many days swabbing the deck, but however they arise, they are fascinating! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fifth pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Sea Monster Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of August. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fifth step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 6 Starts 7:00 A.M. Friday August 8th, 2008 This is the sixth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest explores some of the history behind one of the most popular legends of the sea, mermaids! These exotic and beautiful half-human, half-fish beings have surfaced in art and literature for centuries. These fictional aquatic beings get their name from the old English word for sea, or 'mere', and 'maid' which means a girl. So get out your net and let's start on a quest to find the truth about these enchanting merfolk, without falling prey to the their powers of enchantment along the way! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the sixth pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Mermaid Pin ! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of August. Perhaps most importantly, this is your sixth step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! Legends in History Epic Journey Day 7 Starts 7:00 AM Saturday August 9th, 2008 This is the final day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest unearths some of the history behind one of the most interesting stories of recent times, The Cottingley Fairies! In 1917, in Cottingley, England, an historic event occurred which shook the world of rational thought and blurred the edges between fantasy and reality. It involved two teenaged girls, a renowned and respected author, some experts in the field of photography, and some unwitting models for five sensational photographs. For nearly a century, the world has examined and debated the validity of the five photographs that were taken by the two cousins, Frances Griffith and Else Wright. So, pick up your magnifying glass, don your Sherlock Holmes hat and join the investigation into the unsolved mystery of whether or not the Cottingley Fairy photos were real or a brilliant hoax perpetrated by the two girls? You be the judge! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the seventh pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Fairy Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of August. Perhaps most importantly, this is your final step toward achieving Fairy Enchantment! The Legend Of King Arthur Quest Starts 7:00 AM Sunday August 17, 2008 King Arthur flourished in the 6th century of ancient Britain. Historical accounts do not assign a specific location to the reign of King Arthur but the region now referred to as Scotland is considered by many to be within his domain. King Arthur also supported the Christian faith and civil liberties, for which he is known to have fought. It is difficult to separate the historical accounts of King Arthur from the legends and songs by which he is known to so many people in so many different languages. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and the Ethereal Trunk of King Arthur! A word from Sara Celebrating the Adventure! August 29, 2008 Friday, August 29th marks the 100th day of our Virtual Family Kingdom online world. This 100th day commences Celebration Weekend, a four day event (including labor day) which ushers in amazing changes. Over the past few weeks, all our developers, graphic artists, researchers, and staff have been preparing for this weekend and we are finally ready. Throughout everyday this weekend, we will be adding exciting new things into our world almost every hour so you won't want to miss a minute. Here are the new things which will be added during our Celebration Weekend! Note: Those in the list with a check mark have already been added! New Site Layout 100 Day Celebration Pin when you login on Friday Those who have pre-registered will be automatically assigned their beta Delta begins Friday as a limited open beta, so pre-registration is no longer required! New Hair Styles New Faces New Skin Colors New Clothes (all weekend long) New Furniture (all weekend long) New Construction Blocks New Building Logs! New Guest Rooms Stable and Paddock for Horses! The introduction of Horses to the world! A multimedia entertainment center with working TV with events, entertainment, players channels and more! Upload your videos to be included on the player's channels! All new market trading game! Two Quests this weekend, one for a multimedia entertainment center, and the second surprise quest. More new and exciting features and games to be unveiled as the celebration unfolds! We will keep adding to this list as features, games, and items are added! We think this will be our most exciting weekend yet, and we look forward to seeing you during our Celebration Weekend! Sara VFK Minutemen Quest 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Sunday, August 31, 2008, to 10:00 PM Pacific Time, Monday, September 1, 2008 The American Revolutionary War was a very tumultuous time in our history where the founders of our country risked everything they owned and held dear for freedom and independence. They staked their lives on their success and it was this spirit of determination and sacrifice that forged the beginnings of this country and gave it a strong foundation. The Tricorne hat is a very distinctive representation of this period in American history and the mark of the "Minutemen," the men who were "ready in a moment's notice" to protect their towns and homes from invasion. In today's quest we will explore this exciting time in our history and find out some interesting facts about the American Revolutionary War and Minutemen, so pick up some rations, bring along the flag and let's go find our tricorne hat! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and a Golden Tricorne Hat!